Stealth Bomber
The B-2 Spirit is a Stealth Bomber featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is seen only in multiplayer as a killstreak reward. Ironically, the only thing stealthy about the bomber is that it does not appear on radar and is not announced like other Killstreak Rewards. It flies far lower and slower than any real stealth aircraft, and can be easily heard long before it actually releases its ordinance. In addition, there is no map with a sky dark enough to camouflage the pitch-black B-2; it clearly stands out. Usage icon.]] The Stealth Bomber is a killstreak that calls in a B-2 over the map for a carpet bomb. Requiring 9 consecutive kills (or 8 with Hardline on), it is unlike a Precision Airstrike in that the bomber does not show up on enemy radar and is not announced to the opposing team. If a player is in a protected position while an enemy Bomber passes, they will suffer severe shell shock, incurring a large movement penalty and a persistent ringing sound for a short time. Like the Precision Airstrike, the direction from which the Stealth Bomber comes from can be controlled. Its bombing radius makes it great for maps like Wasteland with a lot of exposed ground. It is also very useful when the enemy team is on one side. The large spread of bombs can cover the whole area of Rust. It's effectiveness is increased if a UAV is available to reveal the positions of enemies on a map. The Stealth Bomber is a generally considered underpowered for a 9 kill streak reward, as it is typically much less effective than a Pave Low. In most situations the Stealth Bomber will manage to get only one or two kills, and can not get more kills than there are players on the other team. The Pave Low will usually kill many enemies, and can easily score more kills than there are players on the other team. The only real advantage the Stealth Bomber has over the Pave Low is that it can be called in quickly, gets the kills faster, and cannot be destroyed. Trivia *In real life, the B-2 would never carpet bomb a target from such a low altitude. thumb|300px|right|The Stealth Bomber killstreak in action *It is the only killstreak reward in the game in which the announcers do not call it by its name when it is earned. It is only announced to friendlies as an airstrike. *Despite it being a Stealth Bomber, it can be heard long before it arrives. This can give the enemy team warning and a chance to get indoors before the bomber drops it's payload. *Despite some claims, it is impossible to down a Stealth Bomber, as Predator Missiles will always explode on top of the plane as if it were invincible, and similar to the initial Harrier Strike planes and the precision airstrike planes, Stingers/AT4s/Javelins will not lock onto the plane. Also while the bomber it is unaffected by EMPs, no bombs will be droped during an EMP *The sounds made during the shell shock caused by an enemy Stealth Bomber are identical to those heard after dying in singleplayer and in Call of Duty: World at War when artillery gets fired on the building you're in. *Since a B-2 costs over (US) $929 million to build and maintain, it is extremely unlikely that groups like the Militia or OpFor would be able to afford, let alone get their hands on one. On top of this, the B-2 is a closely guarded U.S. military project so it would be unlikely that the Russians could procure one either. Therefore only the Rangers, US Navy Seals and TF141 should be supported by a B-2. However for gameplay balance, all sides have access to the Stealth Bomber. *The Stealth Bomber is very effective on games like Search and Destroy and Demolition because all their players are mainly in the same position. *In Free for All, the B-2 is announced to players of the same spawn "team" (e.g. OpFor) on the upper right corner of the screen, defeating the purpose of the "stealth" bomber. In other game modes, it is only announced to team mates. *If an EMP is called in, while at the same time a stealth bomber is, the stealth bomber will stop dropping bombs. However, it remains intact as it continues to fly across the map. *Some Stealth Bombers in Free-For-All are not announced, the only B-2s that are not announced mostly come from care packages. *There is a glitch that causes a player to call in two Stealth Bombers for the same killstreak, this makes challenges such as Red Carpet extremely easy. *Watching a killcam with a B-2 the player will notice that the top of the plane is not fully detailed. All that is visible are grey lines. *The laptop the player takes out to use the Stealth Bombers is a laptop seen in Modern Warfare 2 single-player mission "Of Their Own Accord" if you observe carefully. *Even though it is quick to kill people after calling it in, it leaves beyond the mountains and scenary so you cannot see it disappear. The only occasion where you see the Stealth Bomber disappear is over the sea part in Sub Base. Category:Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles